Adventure Time: Prosperity of emotions
by Menacing Terror
Summary: AU. Fionna was a proud adventurous, with her loyal pal Cake. What if everything, well, changed in the process. Marshall falls in love with Fionna, and Fionna is now confused of her own feelings. Will she come to a decision? Or will she push back the thought of Marshall loving her?


**Adventure time, come along and - oh fuck it. I don't know the theme song. **

**Anyways! Hi, Destiny here, also known as Menacing Terror (my pseudonym). I'm here to write - hoping successful Adventure time story! **

**I'm sure to add many of my plentiful characters I adore, such as Cake ;3. **

**Mmk. Let's start?**

* * *

**Warnings & Pet's&Peeves.**

Due to my lack of perspective, of the cartoon, Adventure time; I'm going to make this story an AU. Until I understand the depth of the pairing MarshalxFionna.

**Warnings**: Lack of Depth, OOCness, My little tidbits~

**Disclaimer**: Adventure time, is just in this simple realism. Just a mere mirage I shall say.

* * *

"Dirty, dirty liar!" A voice uproar in the land of Ooo. It was a quite feminine voice, disregarding the distracting sounds of the crickets.

"Fionna, I'm not lying to you! I do love you." Now a masculine voice came in, floating in the air.

The girl named Fionna, was left silent. She had no words. The facilitation situation, became rather fastidious. It was ridiculous, how could she respond now?

"Marshall.. I know you're lying. I bet you say it to every single girl in the land of Ooo!" Fionna retorted, blushing furiously. Persimmon red, was the color stage she was at.

"I don't! If you've noticed I only dated Ashley!" Marshall said. It seemed rare to see Marshall blush. "And anyways.. Why would I protect you, if I didn't like you?"

"Out of pity.." Fionna responded. Her tremulous emotions was well mixed, with despondent sadness, and a rather joyful stick in the gutter.

"..No.." Marshall said, floating to Fionna. He tightly embraced her. No matter how struggled Fionna was, trying to wiggle out of Marshall's tight embrace, she soon gave in. "That's just to harsh.." Marshall whispered, rather audible to Fionna.

"That's just big bunch of glob.." Fionna whispered, as she sat down on the couch. "Why do you love me?" Fionna said, looking up at Marshall. Blushing, was spreadable. The 2 lovebirds was blushing a persimmon red.

"You're willing on finishing something you've already started, you'll never give up on someone in need, and you have a beautiful, rich personality, that I just want to bite in to." Marshall said, releasing Fionna to scratch his back. "Do you have something you like about me?" Marshall said, looking straight in to Fionna's eyes.

"W-well.. You're always there for me, when I desperatly need you.. You have a spazzletastic singing voice.. That always made me jealous. And finally, you're not a horrific being, to be with." Marshall blushed, Fionna as well blushed.

Then, Marshall leaned in closer to Fionna's face. Leaving a small, gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Fionna blushed, her color stage was baboon butt. She was now flushed, her little soul flew out, then striked back in.

"Uaahhh.." Fionna's soul whimpered. As soon it came back, Fionna snapped back up.

"A-Anyway's I gotta go.. Need to tend to my father's service.." Marshall said. Fionna nodded. "Fi, please think about my feelings." Marshall said, before leaving a peck on Fionna's face, and a cold, dead hand on her cheek. Fionna once again nodded.

"Bye, Fi." Marshall said, before floating off.

* * *

That same night, Marshall confessed. Our young adventurous was cradling herself at night, while cake was sleeping. She was well, thinking, thinking about Marshall's feelings. Was she feeling the same way?

'No, Impossible. Marshall Lee, all I could know, could be playing me of some sort. Playing a dirty trick on me like always; but that kiss.. Seemed real..' Fionna shook her head, from the thought of the simple kiss.

She was oozing out irratation with her feelings being mixed, with worry, and fear. She doesn't know what to do, her heart was racing, and her mind was all jumbled up.

She was also confused, confused of her own feelings.

'Maybe I need some sleep.. Yes.. Some sleep maybe the cure..' Fionna thought, as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was even worse, dreams of.. Or rather as of her perspective 'Nightmares' of Marshall Lee playing with her feelings and emotions.

"Fi, honey what's wrong? You don't seem well today." Cake, her wise words always make things easier for Fionna.

"Cake.. What if Mono, ever confessed to you.. And you don't seem to.. Well, understand your own feelings?" Fionna said, Cake smirked.

"Was it Marshall?" Cake said, smirking at the words that came out of her mouth.

"N-no! I-it was Fl-Flame Prince!" Fionna was bad at lying, Cake immediately knew she was lying.

"Mhmm~ I would've seen some burnt marks. Like always~" Cake said, Fionna blushed in embarrassment. "Well, Fi. If I was in the same situation, or not, then I'll love him, if he's really worth it." Cake became more thoughtful in those words. Fionna looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Full of glob.. I wish that everything was normal.. But I get these butterflies, or something fluttering in my tum-tum.." Fionna said, eyeing the floor.

"Honey, that's called love. That's the exact same feeling I get from Mono." Cake responded. Smiling to herself.

Fionna stayed silent, then she walked out of the house. Then, she sat on the grass.

"Marshall... I love you to.." Fionna whispered. "I... Just can't speak up for myself. Once, I fell in love with PB.. Then now... I can't decide. What am I going to do?" Fionna whispered again, her eyes tearing up. "What am I going to do." She repeated, softly.

"Fi?..." A voice flew in suprise, and scared the lights out of Fionna.

"Marshall.." Fionna stared to the one who scared her.

"What's wrong?" Marshall sounded worried in his tone, he flew to her, stroking her cheek. 'Dang.. She's so cute' Marshall thought.

"I can't decide.." Fionna whispered, Marshall was now confused.

"Can't decide on what? Fi.." Marshall whispered.

"I can't decide whether or not, if I love you.." Fionna said.


End file.
